Two of the Lucky Ones
by PinoyTESDAnt
Summary: As they traveled into the Spirit World, Korra reflects on just how lucky she is to have had Asami all throughout this time, and accept everything that's happened to her with a sense of peace.


**Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are owned by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. All rights reserved to them.

 **Warning:** Some scenes or words depicted in this story are for mature readers only, and might offend some people who are not generally attuned to such topics. Please read at your own risk. This is an explicit work and it will contain adult oriented material.

 **Synopsis:** As they traveled into the Spirit World, Korra reflects on just how lucky she is to have had Asami all throughout this time, and accept everything that's happened to her with a sense of peace.

* * *

"It's a funny thing," I heard her voice say as I looked up into what seemed like the night sky. We had lain there for some time now and have been relishing in the warmth we afforded each other as the clouds hung above us and floated gently beyond. The words slowly registered in my mind as I lazily gave her head a look, having rested herself on my chest. "What is?" I asked. "Life is," she answered.

It gave me pause for thought. She may be right. No matter the amount of suffering I've felt and witnessed, it seemed in the end rather funny. But I ventured to ask, "How so?"

"Because I never saw this coming."

Since coming over into the Spirit World, Asami had never failed to make me realize just how lucky I've been so far. For much of the past few years, all I've ever felt was impotence. I was supposed to be the Avatar, keeper of cosmic balance in both worlds, and yet there I was meandering in the dark, unable to even manage my own self. I never thought I'd be able to get past that point where nothing seemed to make sense. But Asami fervently believed in me, and practically held my hand, even in the vast distance I've set up to be apart from her and everyone else, till I finally felt well enough to face my past with a little less fear and a little more dignity than I could have mustered on my own. Before all of that, being the Avatar made me feel like I could do anything I want. I was a kid, and like most kids, I guess I just wanted to prove to the world that I didn't need it to coddle me like some helpless child in the age of innocence. Eventually, hubris kicks in and you forget that you have responsibilities, I most of all. I guess I needed to know enough suffering to learn how to feel what it was like from the ground up.

Even so, I couldn't have made it this far without her. And here I am now, that one girl in hand, telling me just how funny life really is, and I couldn't agree more.

* * *

The Spirit World is definitely strange to the eyes of those that have never seen it. And even those that have seen its potentialities often find it completely divorced from how they understand the Physical World, and Asami wasn't any different. Once we got here, she immediately fit right in. I just loved each moment I would see wonder creep into her face as she would find some inexplicable spirit fly closer to her, nuzzling against her skin and then fly off into the distance before turning into something completely different. Her laugh soothes me every time I feel unsure about something, and often I would wonder if _she_ should be the Avatar and not me. The way she completely just accepted the strangeness around her made me realize just what kind of person she really is, and just how much more I needed to do to fit into my own role as the Avatar. But I knew then in myself that she was all that really made me feel that same kind of wonder she felt for this world, and that maybe it wouldn't be that difficult in the long run to just accept everything that's happened to me.

"They really like you," I said to her when I found her sitting alone with the spirits around her. A soft purr emanated from what looked like a turnip that nuzzled against her thigh. "They know a good spirit when they see one."

She smiled that million yuan smile of hers at me, and I could feel all my blood rush to my head. Raising her eyebrow, lips curved into a cheeky smile, she said "Well, I am with the Avatar. I think they just know I'm with you."

"No, it's you alright," I reassured her. I hadn't been thinking clearly, but I was surprised at myself at just how quick my hand went straight to her hair, clearing them away so I could see her face more clearly. "You make them feel happy the way they should be."

"How do you know?" she asked. Pointing at something behind me, she said, "They seem to like you quite a lot yourself." Just then, a small sea-horse like spirit whizzed itself closer to my face, and I could feel it tickle my skin. It gave Asami a look and then rushed towards her and began circling around her, making funny noises as it did so.

"See?" I said. "It's all you."

"But why, though?" she asked.

I propped myself beside her, easing my way in until I could feel her knee nudge against my side. "Well," I began, "an old friend once told me that our emotions can become reality in the Spirit world. When we feel fear and look only to the dark, all we'll ever find is darkness. But whenever we look for the light, we'll never fail to find it."

Asami snorted. "Wow. That was probably the corniest line I've ever heard."

"It's true!" I chuckled. "Everything around us depends on how we see them. And right now, how you see them is how the world becomes. They can feel that you're happy, and they follow that happiness as a light."

I watched her closely as she held the turnip-spirit in her hand looking all around us, as everything I've said made her realize even more just how truly wondrous the Spirit World was. Petting the turnip spirit, she elicited a soft purr from it, and I placed my hand on hers. "Just like how you make me happy," I finally said.

She gave me a startled look, eyes wide in amazement, and I felt my heart skip a beat when I noticed a tint of red flush her face. I wasn't expecting that reaction but it seemed so perfect. Her eyes darted between me and the ground before settling once more on the turnip-spirit. "You make me happy too, Korra."

I reached towards her face, holding her chin to face me. I could see her eyes, still unsure about what she needed to say. I smiled, and seeing me do so made her smile as well. Cupping her face with my hand, I leaned in closer to her and could feel her hesitate for a bit. As our faces grew closer, I could feel the warmth of her breath tickle my skin and soon enough our lips met.

The kiss was soft and wet, but not at all clumsy. I reveled at how pliant she was, and all the tension in her body ebbed away quickly. Letting ourselves go, we found each other searching for more, exploring just as much of one another as we could. The heat that built up was intense, the touch of her fingers onto my shoulders singing my very core. I pulled her in closer to me until our hips met, smoothing my hands onto the small of her back, wishing nothing more than to engulf her and be engulfed in turn. I felt lightheaded, and I thought I was going nuts.

I pulled away breathless and gazed into her eyes once more. And in that moment, all uncertainties vanished and was replaced by something greater. For the first time in more than three years, I was never any surer than I was then. I loved her.

Resting her head on mine she gave a giggle, lightly kissing my nose as she did so. "You're such a dork, Korra."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, feeling myself give a goofy grin.

"It's the best," she said, pushing me down with her weight. We fell laughing at each other on the grass, and I was never happier.

We settled down after a little while, and wrapped our arms around each other. I guess I just couldn't help myself. It was like a revelation to me, and I was so excited to just be in that moment, quietly holding her close.

"You think Mako will ever be alright with this?" Asami asked all of a sudden, her arm still very much around me. "Or will anyone be ever okay with any of this?"

I was startled with how abruptly it came, but considered the question carefully. "I don't know," I said rather sheepishly. "I guess it hadn't occurred to me until now."

I shifted away from her and raised myself up. I could already feel a heaviness in me at the loss of her embrace. But I focused on the main thing. "You're right though, when you said it."

"Said what?" Asami asked.

"We never saw this coming. I guess it just came straight at us," I answered with a chuckle.

"Does it... does it feel wrong?" she asked, her face filled with concern.

"No!" I cried out a little bit too loudly. "No, it's not. I don't feel that way at all." I pulled at her hand and held it to my face, kissing each finger slowly, relishing everything about her that I could hold. "I've never felt as right as I do now."

"So how do we explain this to everyone?" she asked, still more concerned for what I would feel than what I might think others would say. "Do you think they'll understand?" After a long pause, I sighed.

"We don't have to explain anything," I said finally. "It is what it is. What matters is what we feel." I smiled at her and turned the question around. "Do _you_ feel it's wrong?"

She gave me a raised eye-brow in mock annoyance, then attacked me in full force, her lips meeting mine so fast that I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I easily fell into it, as she cupped my face in her hands. As she moved away she said, "Maybe just Mako. I think it's only fair."

I gave a frown, then with a stiff arm made a mock salute, just as Mako would do when he felt uneasy. We laughed. "Woo, boy!" I sighed, "Looks like we'll be pulling teeth again."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Asami, giving a mock salute as well. "Oh my god, he's gonna call you 'Avatar Korra' again and be official and all that crap!"

"He'll be living under his desk again!" I chortled. "Poor Mako!"

"He brought us together, you know," said Asami as-a-matter-of-fact. "He might not see it that way, but he did."

"Yeah, I guess we owe him enough to be honest about this."

"Do you have any idea on what to say?" Asami asked.

"Not really," I said rather pensively. "Man, this is gonna be hard, isn't it?"

"More than just pulling teeth, I bet," said Asami. "But we'll get through it. I'll be with you every step of the way."

I took a few moments to look at her, and just really see her. Her long raven hair, showering down onto her shoulders wistfully flew with the wind, and I could see her eyes intently gazing back at me. She squeezed my hand gently against hers, reassuring me again as always.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" she asked confusedly.

"For always being there when I couldn't..." I felt my voice tremble as I said those words. "I know I'm not the type that's easy to live with, let alone be friends with. I know a lot of the things that have happened to you were mostly because of me; because of who I am. But you... You were there. You stayed. You listened when you really didn't have to. You were the only one there that didn't treat me like a child when I was hurt. You made me feel I can trust again."

"You don't need to thank me for that. I would've done anything to make you feel better." I could hear her concern in her voice. "But it wasn't just me though. We all tried to pitch in."

I felt a twitch of smile come across my face. "Yeah, I guess so. But sometimes I get the feeling that when people say something to cheer me up, it somehow ends up feeling worse."

Asami giggled. "I know what you mean. Bless his heart because I know he's just trying to be nice, but Bolin tried to cheer me up after finding out about my father. And you think getting your teeth pulled out is painful!"

I burst out laughing, "I distinctly remember him telling me he couldn't wait for me to leave Republic City."

"He has his ways," said Asami. "But like I said, any of us would've done anything we could to make you feel better."

"But the thing is, only you managed it," I said. "You've done more than you can imagine." I buried my face onto my hands as I remembered those three years of self-imposed exile. The nightmares that kept me awake at night, long since passed into memory, still haunted me whenever I felt like I was alone. I felt her hand gently stroke my back as she said, "You never have to worry about being alone any more, Korra." And with her embrace, I felt myself become whole again.

* * *

I may be gushing too hard, but it really did feel like if I died then, it wouldn't have mattered much to me. I could feel the warmth of her breath against my skin as she nuzzled herself close to me, and it sent me shockwaves each time she did it. It felt perfect. Life _is_ funny. Just how many times have I actually ended up so close to death before that I almost completely forgot how to live? I guess I just didn't really think about it. Being the Avatar didn't turn out the way I'd imagined it to be. Life would've been so easy if it did. But if it did, then I wouldn't have what I have now. I guess I would never want it any other way.

 _Please, don't fuck this up,_ was the only thought I had when I began to kiss her. I wanted to be all in on it. I wanted to feel everything; to feel her. She bit my lip softly, her teeth digging in in the slowest and most tantalizing way. I could hear a moan escaping her lips as I held her neck, nudging her even closer. It felt like all inhibitions were beginning to melt away, when she suddenly pulled away from me.

"What's wrong?" I confusedly asked. "Did I do something?"

"No, it's not you. It's just that," she hesitated, "I've never actually done anything... like this... with a girl."

I was stumped. I didn't know what to say to that. Because I never really thought of it so much. I tended to just go with the flow of things. I felt like I was falling into an empty cavern of complete and utter confusion. After a long while of awkward silence, I began hearing her calling my name.

"Korra? Korra?" she said, turning my face towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Istherebloodcomingoutofmyear?" I fumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" I said nervously, feeling myself blush with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just felt like we were doing something natural, I just went with it."

Blushing herself, Asami looked onto the ground. "No, it's my fault. I kinda led you into it."

"What now?" I asked.

"I still want to... you know? Do the... you know? The thing?"

I blurted out laughing. "The thing? Who are you, Zhu Li all of a sudden over here?"

"It's not funny!" she cried out, crossing her arms in annoyance, turning her back to me. Immediately I knew I fucked up.

"Babe, I'm sorry!" I cried out, my hands up in the air. "You were just so cute!"

"Buzz off!" she said. She was pretty miffed.

Wrapping my arms around her, I gave her a kiss on the back of her head, breathing in her scent once more. "I was just kidding. I couldn't help it, you just looked so precious to me."

She turned around to face me, and I swear I could almost die the moment I saw her pout. I tried to stifle my laughter at the sight of her, until she went and laughed along with me. Taking her again into my arms, I laid her down on to my legs, twiddling my fingers in her long locks of hair. After a while, she raised herself up next to me, and we sat looking out into the horizon.

"So, uhm, you and Mako," I began. "You guys never did... stuff?"

"Oh we did stuff," she said, making a gesture, stroking her hand up and down pointing into her mouth. We both laughed. "Yeah, we never really got into the more—"raunchy" stuff. We kinda just went straight with it." She blushed, filled with apologetic embarrassment as she realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you about this, I–"

"No, it's okay, I'm completely over it." I reassured her. "Mako and I haven't been dating in a long while. And besides, I have you now."

Smiling in relief, she leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "You're too kind, Korra."

"I know, I know. I'm the Avatar. I have to keep things well in balance!" There was a pause in our chiding before she finally asked. "Did you and Mako… you know, do stuff too?"

"Babe, let's stop calling it "stuff", okay?" I said. "Let's just say 'fuck' or 'fucking'."

She hit me on the arm, which smarted a bit, "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Perv!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Well did you?"

I paused for thought before saying, "Oh yeah, we did stuff alright. Anal, oral, then anal _to_ oral. Hardly vaginal. In the bathroom, at the Air Temple courtyard. Dude was a ass destroyer, lemme tell ya."

I waited for her reaction, and it was not slow in coming. Eyes widened as if shell shocked, Asami began to struggle for words, beads of awkward sweat running down the side of her face like pebbles sliding down a wall, "Wha-wha-what?"

"I'm just fucking with you, 'Sami." I said. "We never did any of that. Well, we had sex once, but that was about it. I never got to blow him, thank god. I was a little too busy fighting off my lunatic uncle and saving the rest of the world."

"Oh," she mumbled. "M'sorry".

"It's okay", I said. "You know, we don't have to do anything we're not prepared to."

She gave me pensive look. "Well, there has to be a first time for everything. I mean, I'm never going to learn this stuff if I just sit around and research for it, like it's some kind of schematics for a mech."

"What are you saying?" I asked. Rushing to lean in close to me, I was surprised how quick she got up in to my face. Putting a finger onto my lips, she said in a sultry voice, "I'm saying, you have to shut up and just…"

The kiss was something new. It wasn't as soft as before, more exploratory and demanding than anything else. It was hot, and it pulsated with energy. Pushing me down slowly with her own weight, I fell to the ground with a soft thud, the grass crunching against my back. Never breaking the kiss, I followed her lead, and let her in completely. There was more energy into it than I expected, but I loved it nonetheless.

It hadn't occurred to me just how mindless one becomes when one is in the middle of a make-out sesh. My hands had minds of their own, as they slyly traveled the length of her back, smoothing around her hips, and then finally settling onto her buttocks. Asami gasped mid-kiss, and she gave me a smile. "Naughty," she whispered before kissing me again. I could feel every single heartbeat of mine pace up, my head filling with air each time her tongue darted against mine. I gripped her butt firmly with my hands, massaging her slowly there, wanting more and more. As if giving her approval, Asami moaned a low tune, sending shivers up my spine. It was the wildest thing I've ever heard.

"You were saying something," I asked, a goofy grin well in place.

"I want you," she whispered in a low guttural voice. Leaning in close to my neck, I felt her bite down softly against my skin, her tongue nibbling at the spot. I gasped, feeling as if I got a jolt of electricity run through my body. It was sensational. Cupping her face to my hands, I asked her in a breathless voice, "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

A mischievous smile crept at her face, and she shook her head 'no'. "Well, you're pretty fucking good at this, lemme tell ya."

"Thanks," she said. "I try." Before she could lean in once more, I pushed her back a bit. "Wait, let me just…" I wanted to take control for a little bit and turned her over to her back. Immediately my fingers found the buttons of her tunic, and I began unbuttoning them. Looking in to her eyes, all I could see was an invitation. But it was more than just wanting to feel good in the moment. There was something there, a kind of vulnerability that yearned for something more. It felt so familiar to me all of a sudden, and in the three years that I was gone, I realized that it was the same feeling I had all along. I used to feel invincible, and that anything was possible if I could just break away from the drudgery of the world. But I'm not just the Avatar. I'm Korra too. Asami realized it early on in our friendship and knew more than anyone else—even me—that I was more than just what the world expected me to be. She understood what I really needed was to find things out on my own, and I knew I could trust her with everything. With her dad's betrayal, redemption and eventual death, Asami knew just as I did what it was like to feel impotent and unable to do what I felt I was more than capable of doing.

Sensing my hesitation, Asami reached her hand to my face. "What's wrong?" she asked. And before I could answer, tears fell from my eyes, landing onto her cheek. I didn't even feel it, but as I realized what had happened, I felt my body loosen against hers. I smiled through the tears, my heart pumping twice as fast. It was inexplicable joy and sadness that mingled together in my mind, and I accepted them together. Asami made that possible. "What's wrong, you goof?" she asked, giggling.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice breaking a bit. "I'm just… so happy right now." I sniffled pathetically, and tried to laugh off the tears. Wiping away at them, Asami must've understood what I had thought. I leaned in to kiss her, landing kisses on her cheeks and on her neck and onto her navel. I wanted her so bad. I needed her. I nudged my hip against hers as I continued to unbutton her tunic. I let my hand do all the talking and reach in under her clothing. As my hand felt for her breasts, I heard her gasp out my name, egging me on to undo her clothes. It didn't take me long to free her from her tunic, and soon she laid beneath me naked from the waist up. I continued to kiss her, travelling down onto her neck once more, my hand kneading her breast softly as I did so. Behind me, I could feel her hands reach out to undo my shirt. Soon, we were both topless. I straddled myself on top of her, not breaking my gaze from hers. I felt a shot of electricity rush through my body when she raised herself a bit and began kissing my abdomen. Her tongue seared my skin, I just felt like I was melting. Kissing my skin just above the belt of my trousers, she began to undo the rest of my clothes.

Kneeling before each other, I marveled at her soft supple skin against my touch, and she at the roughness of my body. She trailed her fingers on the visible scars that were becoming fainter and fainter as time passed me by. I could see in her eyes how she seemed to picture the past as I saw it. ' _I wish I had been there for you',_ she seemed to say to me, and I almost said, ' _You always were.'_ I let my calloused hands roam around her body, taking in her exquisite curves, feeling her breasts in my hands. Leisurely, I ran a trail of kisses between them, landing a final one on her pert nipple, tasting the salty skin around it. I bit down softly, eliciting a guttural moan. Our breathing were becoming heavier by the moment.

What turned out to be the rest of our clothes became our bed for the night. I laid her down letting the warmth of our bodies fill us once more, as the darkening skies in the Spirit World grew a bit chilly. I could warm us both off with my bending in any case. My hands found themselves under her thighs, massaging them firmly. Running my fingers back and forth from her knees to her inner thigh seemed to charge a surge of energy into her. Arching her back against the ground and raising her hips closer to me, I knew perfectly well what she wanted.

She was already wet, when I placed my fingers around her soft mound. I began to massage around it gently, and she began to buckle under the pressure. Suddenly, her hand shot for my arm and she pulled me in for a passionate kiss. As we traded shots between our kisses, I let my thumb circle around the folds of her entrance, once again making her give a sharp gasp of surprise. Slowly, I let in a digit inside her, feeling her wetness even more, the muscles around her tightening as I passed through. I was surprised at how forceful she was becoming when she suddenly put both her hands on my head and pressed me downwards. If I wasn't so into it, I could've snorted out a laugh, but it was too fucking hot. As I lowered myself down, I left a trail of kisses on her stomach, lining my tongue down on to her lower abdomen, stopping short of her pussy.

"Fuck!" she uttered with a sharp tone. I've never really heard Asami curse before. I carried on kissing until I found the part that got me the trophy. "Fuck!" she cried out once more, only longer. I took in her scent, and found it intoxicating. Soon my tongue darted onto her sensitive clit while I dug in two fingers into her, slowly massaging my way inside. She tasted rather salty, mixed in with a certain spice that completely took me, but didn't overwhelm. It was just enough to make me completely insane. I relished her very being as my tongue travelled around her wetness, my fingers quickening its pace in tandem. Her hands were forceful as she began to mindlessly bury my face deeper into her, her fingers digging into my scalp as she began shaking wildly, muffling her screams by biting down hard on her lower lip. I knew I was on the right track.

It didn't take me long. It was an explosion of wild pleasure and I could feel her stiffen as she let out her very being. It was incandescent, inexplicable and oddly spiritual. I could see in her face, eyes closed and filled with ecstasy, the awesome power that I somehow possessed over her in that sweet moment. That vulnerability had become animalistic, and yet oddly still soft and tender in its release. But I felt more than anything that I wanted to consume her and be consumed in turn by her.

As she gathered herself, pacing her breath, she pulled me in for a kiss. Tasting herself in me, she began to chuckle. I chuckled in turn. It was too weird and too wonderful at the same time. Soon we were laughing hysterically together. "I never came like that before," she finally uttered, her voice still guttural.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," I said.

"Oh, it's more than just a compliment." Pulling at my hair, she smashed her lips against mine once more, her hand firmly holding me close to her. She was surprisingly strong when she turned me around onto my back and began to assault me in turn.

Her kisses were more forceful now, taking me whole. I felt a sharp pain as she bit down a bit too hard around my nipple, then suddenly soothed it by giving it a tender kiss, massaging my breasts as she did so. I could feel the pit of my stomach suddenly stiffen with excitement. "Fuck!" It was my turn to curse. Her fingers were deliberate, as she ran her hand down along the length of my body, leaving light scratch marks on my skin. She held me by the hip and continued kissing my breast, sucking at my nipple in between. Soon enough, I felt her fingers move around my clit, slowly then with a bit more force, and I winced every time she slid a digit in.

I bit down hard on my lower lip, trying to muffle any screams that might escape me. I had enough sense to level my breathing, but it was pretty fucking hard. Asami was relentless, and I wanted to knock the back of my head on the ground each time she hit me in every right spot imaginable. I hadn't realized it until I heard her voice telling me to make her go faster that I was already speaking in tongues egging her on. I felt suddenly empty when she pulled away, but reassured me with a kiss that she wasn't done.

I felt a nudge from her knee tug at my legs, spreading them apart to reveal more of me. I knew I must be red all over, as I've never actually had someone completely see me this way. Taking my hand to her chest, she let me feel her heart beat in tune with mine. I felt so captivated by her and didn't want to let go. Then slowly, she kissed my fingers, taking my index finger to her mouth and sucking at it seductively. Now I'm sure my ear is bleeding. She then placed them onto her pussy, egging me to make her feel good again, and I obliged. I reveled at her moans of ecstasy savoring each moment with a kiss that landed every which way around her body. As she moved away, she took my fingers once more and licking them slowly, kissing the back of my hand as she finished.

She pushed me down on my back again, and made her way down between my legs. The immediacy of the moment was punctuated when I felt the tip of her tongue move around, grazing my clit. Like a jolt of lightning in the nerves, my body hitched and buckled forward, and I struggled against her holding my legs down with her arms as she continued with her ministrations.

I was insatiable. I wanted more. I suddenly understood why she had all of a sudden changed her pace, and soon, I was holding down her head against my pelvis just as she did to me. You can't help it, it just happens. And when it does, it's best to let it flow, and the rewards are sure to follow. And soon enough my body completely exploded under the pressure she built in me.

Falling completely limbless, I panted for breath. Looking down at her, she met my gaze with a mischievous smile, and I laughed. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her tenderly.

"You're a fucking animal," I said in between panting for breaths as I rubbed my head.

"You really think so?" she said with a crooked grin, swaying her head to one side to flip away her gorgeous hair. "For a minute there I thought you were gonna fall asleep on me or something."

I snickered, "Bitch!" and she laughed out loud. "Seriously though, that was just… fucking amazing. You're amazing."

"No, you are," she said.

"Yeah, you're right. I am pretty amazing." Pouting, Asami gave me pinch on the side that made me jump, only to land on another kiss from the raven haired devil. This was different once more. It was softer and more sublime, as if sealing everything that's happened into memory, never to be forgotten. Thinking over everything, I could never be any luckier than I already am. This is my life now, and I can't have it any other way.

"You are amazing, Avatar Korra," she said as she laid down her head on my chest, her arms cloaked around me, so close, that as I felt her eyes close, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally, closure... I think. I'd had this story cooking up in my head for a week now, and I'm not quite sure it turned out the way it's supposed to. But I really needed to get it out and just bring to the world, before I broke the cogs in my rusty brain trying to churn out stories at the small windows of opportunity that come about every once in a while. So apologies if it feels a bit rushed. Still, I hope you've enjoyed this trifle, and thank you therefore for having wasted your time reading this. If you happen to not have enjoyed it, feel free to tell me why... hopefully nicely... and I will seriously consider not sucking next time.


End file.
